The Valley, Red Leaves, and Gathering of Fallen Leaves
Miscellaneous information: * Re-Reprint was added without a banner accompaing the implementation. The Harvest series of limited edition Equipment such as Harvest Ring (実りの指輪) were introduced. Event Party The group name is a pun on 隊 (tai, group) and 守りたい (mamoritai, want to protect). Also see Translation Notes. Currency As the reprint event, earn Fullmoon Maple's Seal Stone / メイゲツカエデの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Fullmoon Maple's Re-Seal Stone / メイゲツカエデの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Card Flip Earn Hokuho Chestnuts to from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. You can get to the card game from the event screen by clicking on the large red button labeled カードめくりをプレイする (Play Card Flip). The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers 8 sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. Bonus Sheets will become available after certain dates. Unlike normal card sheets that have their pattern determined by the character you see on the card flip screen, bonus sheets have only one layout pattern and you are unable to see how many of each type of reward is left over in the sheet. The cost to flip one card varies based on the sheet you are on. To see all of the card sheets, view the main article: The Valley, Red Leaves, and Gathering of Fallen Leaves/Sheets. Quests The following quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Chestnuts. Elementary 1 *English: Mysterious Sense of Taste *Japanese: 不思議の味覚 Intermediate 1 *English: Never-Ending Conflict *Japanese: 終わりなき争い High Class 1 *English: Hakahaka Shawashawa *Japanese: ハカハカしゃわしゃわ Hakahaka was something Fireweed said in her accent. The same word in Tokyo-ben would be sowasowa (fidgety, restless, nervous, uneasy). Soapwort said Shawashawa which was unrelated to sowasowa; nobody could figure out the meaning to the word. A potential interpretation is that she made up the word playfully from the word "shower", but there's no evidence behind this. Top Class 1 *English: You and I Are *Japanese: あなたと私は Elementary 2 *English: The Flower Knight That Disappeared *Japanese: 消えた花騎士 The screenshot is from the reprint version of the event. Intermediate 2 *English: Only on the Outside *Japanese: 上辺だけでは High Class 2 *English: Far Away Backside *Japanese: 遠い背中 Top Class 2 *English: The Valley, Maples, and Gathering of Leaves *Japanese: 谷と紅葉と落ち葉拾い 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. The stage name was verified from the Japanese Wiki. *English: Delicious Hokuho Chestnuts *Japanese: 美味しいホクホッ栗 Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Chestnuts) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Translation Notes The event currency, Hokuho Chestnuts (ホクホッ栗), gets its name from the onomatopoetic word hokuhoku (ホクホク) which is the sound made when eating something hot. During the autumn, Japanese people would traditionally fire up yams and eat them. As a result, this onomatopoeia may be witnessed during this time of the year. The word may normally be seen as ほくほ栗. It's Fireweed's dialect that gives the word a different pronunciation. Category:Events